Erased
by IxAmxThexFivexTailsx
Summary: Summary: Due to the fact there is no other Night Fury's nearby to mate with, Toothless is forced to undergo a transformation that will change both his and his rider's life forever. Female ToothlessXHiccup Warning: EXPLICIT! PURE SMUT!


A/N: I love the thought of Hiccup being submissive and Toothless being a horny bitch. XD. Many errors I'm sure try to ignore them. Took me all day to make this.

She's beautiful is all Hiccup can manage to think as he gazes at the newly acquired human female form of his dragon. Her eyes are the same vivid green, but her hair surprisingly enough was red. She growled at him and Hiccup snapped his head up away from her beautiful full breast to her face.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Would you stop gawking and listen? This change is permanent, but I don't want you blathering your mouth about this yet."

"Why not?"

Toothless face becomes impassive as she looks to the side as she answers him, "I have my reasons, will tell the village just not now."

Hiccup blushes and he turns away muttering awkwardly, "Maybe I should get you some clothes?"

Toothless snorts, "Why am I making you hot and bothered? Beside, I'm only like this till the sun comes up then I'm back to being a dragon, clothes are just a hassle."

Hiccup makes a dismayed look, " But you can't just go around being naked!"

She blinks at him, "Why not? It will still just be you and me. Like its always been."

Hiccup makes a choking noise, "W-well, I can't just keep you in the house at night unless we explain the situation!"

"Why not?"

"B-because! What if dad walks in and there you are lying naked in my bed!"

Toothless smiled coyly, "I didn't say anything about sleeping in your bed, naughty boy!"

"T-t-toothless" Hiccup thinks he hasn't stuttered this much or blushed this much in his entire life.

She waves him off, "Alright, alright, how bout we go flying tomorrow and look for a place?"

"Why not just back to the cove?"

"Because that blond ditz knows where it is!"

Hiccup frowned, they may have been separated (even though they weren't really together in the first place) but he still respected her.

"Fine, but what are we going to do with you now?"

She shrugs heading towards the small shed that holds his riding equipment, "I guess I can spend the night in here, since you're so scared of me being seen in your house."

Hiccup knows that this is a guilt trip but against better judgment he relents, "Alright, you can stay in my room, but just for tonight!"

A red blur is all he sees before he finds himself being strangled to death, "Thank you Hiccup, I promise I won't get caught!"

"Alright, alright, let go of me already!"

Hiccup stumbles away, she notices his blush and smirks, "Let me go see if dads asleep."

She nods and waits patiently, as he heads into the house. She feels her loins quiver and she hisses as she shakes her head, "No, not now!"

She loved her master, they had bonded incredibly when she was a dragon but that love was muted compared to what it was now. With human emotions, thoughts, and feelings, she felt ready to burst well, burst and jump his bones. Dragon magic knew no bonds, and it had recognized his love for his trainer and had turned it into a different love, and had changed his body in order for him to reproduce and she just wanted to fuck him! The mating drive was in full force. Her master was so timid, she wanted to dominate him and have him begging for release from her, to whisper naughty things in his ear and watch him blush and stammer.

She hisses as she feels wetness form in between her legs. She takes a deep breath and calms her nerves. If she approached him now he would reject her. She wasn't stupid, now was to soon, but she would have him, slink closer and closer until she was close enough to strike. She is shaken out of her thoughts by an urgent hissing. Hiccup is waving at her urgently from the door way, "Come on, hurry."

They quickly yet quietly made their way to Hiccup's room, shutting the thick oak door, he turns to her and blushes.

"So…now what?"

She shrugs, "I guess we sleep."

Hiccup nods and starts undressing, Toothless tries to control the urge to growl with want as his chest comes into view. Luckily, for her his shirt was mainly the only thing that came off. He quickly hopped into bed, and it looked like he was making the effort not to look at her. She decides she will have to break the ice.

"So, I can sleep in your bed right?"

"W-what? Can't you just grab my winter bedding from my closet and sleep on the floor?"

She pouts at him wondering if she can pull off her eyes like she can when she's in dragon form. "Come on Hiccup, it's only for one night."

Hiccup turns toward his mouth opening to argue but he blushes and quickly looks away muttering a quick, "Fine do what you want!"

She fights the urge to smirk in triumph, as she neatly slides herself beside him. He lies down and turns away from her, and she takes the chance to wrap her arm around his midsection pressing up into his back, the comforter being the only thing separating them. She feels him tense, "What are you doing?"

She answers in the calmest voice she can manage, "Cuddling with you, I could never do it in my other form without crushing you, so I'm taking the privilege now. After all, this is the only time I'll be in your bed with you."

She shuts her eyes ignoring his huffed "Whatever." She focuses her energy on his breathing and not the whirlwind of thoughts and desires floating in her head. Jeez, how did human's deal with this? It wasn't this complicated when you were an animal, but now it was different and the mating urge wasn't helping, she sighs feeling her body shut down for sleep.

"There Toothless, you see it?"

She gives a grunt of acknowledgement before folding her wings and diving into the clearing. She lands with inhuman grace and watches her human amusedly as he gaps at the scenery.

"This looks a lot like our old cove, this is perfect!"

She scratches behind her ear as she listens to him blather about how the sea isn't far and how they could fish. She watches as he climbs up behind the semi-big waterfall.

"Toothless look you even get your own cave!"

This perks her interest and she quickly scales the rock face and joins him on the ledge. It was a decent sized cave. She watches as he thinks, muttering to himself something along the lines of need a bed. Suddenly he turns to her his eyes showing his excitement.

"We can go back to the village and collect some animal furs from the storage shed and make you a big bed! How does that sound?"

She gurgles for him her eyes lighting up, and she quickly lowers herself so he can mount her easier.

"Will spend today touching it up!"

She quickly spreads her wings and lifts off, speeding off in the direction of the village.

The next few weeks were spent together, just her and her rider, and she loved every minute of it. That stupid brat Astrid and the other goobers were off on some mission or something. To be honest Toothless didn't really care, all that matter was she got alone time with her human, she even convinced him to spend the night with her at her new cove. Hiccup ended up liking sleeping in their cave so the past two weeks have pretty much been spent at the southern part of the island at their comfy little cove. Toothless looked up at the sun, she is growing urgent, the need to mate is strong just thinking about it makes her shudder in anticipation. She looks to her unsuspecting human, he's ready she's almost sure of it. Tonight, tonight she will make him hers.

Hiccup sighs as he looks at the door, they had been running a little late this time when him and Toothless were in the village she had changed and he almost couldn't get her to his house soon enough. He knew it would just be cold to make her walk back to the cove, it was just to much of a walk for a human and his dad was gone anyway. He starts undressing for bed, and is startled as Toothless comes up from downstairs and shuts the door behind her. He stares at her, shifting uncomfortably, she's been weird today, almost like she's waiting for something. And now as she stares at him and a small voice is telling him that its him she's after. The large makeshift cloak he had given her for the past two-weeks falls away and he can't help but stare. Remembering who this is he quickly looks away a blush smoldering his face.

"Why do you look away?"

Her voice is soft quiet, like she's speaking to a rabbit about to bolt. Hiccup blushes even harder and keeps his face turned. "Toothless what are you doing? Put your cloak back on."

"There is something you need to know Hiccup."

His ears perk and he turns toward her keeping his eyes strictly at face level.

"I am like this for a reason Hiccup, do you know why?"

He scowls annoyed at her antics, "Obviously not, stop beating around the bush Toothless, just spit it out."

"I need a mate."

Hiccup sputters

"And guess what? You're it."

Hiccup finally manages to choke a few words out, "Now wait just a second, back up, don't I get a say in this? And how do you know I'm your mate anyway?"

" Hiccup when I was just a dragon I loved you, but not as I love you now, dragon magic is ancient and powerful, it recognized that love for you and selected you as a likely candidate, it changed my sex so we would be compatible , it gave me human thinking and understanding and form. And it also morphed the love I had for you. For now it is not just close brother bond that I have for you, but a man and woman love. Do you understand?"

It takes him awhile to respond his voice horse, " I'm a human, and you're a dragon, this can't, this can't-"

She makes her way up to him, he stares at her his mind trying to recover from this nasty tilting of its axis. "And yet I stand before you fully human and female, I know you feel something when were together, open your heart Hiccup."

He closes his eyes memories of them flying together and the past two weeks spent with her flush to the forefront of his mind. He knows he loves her, she was his companion the only one that understood him for who he is and God he loved her for it. His mind is just over loaded with this trainload of info. He feels her breath on his lips and he opens his eyes to see her staring at him with half-lidded eyes. He feels his own eyes lower as he mutters her name, "Toothless."

That's all the permission she needs and she quickly claims his lips before he can have second thoughts. She can't help the moan that bubbles up from her throat as she feels him respond and as their kiss progresses she notices he has yet to touch her. She unlocks their lips and grabs one his hand laying it on her right breast and she watches as his eyes widen and hears his breath hitch.

"Touch me Hiccup, feel me, know me."

He exhales loudly " Oh God Toothless!"

She moans in response loving being in control, directing him even though she herself has never done this before. He squeezes her breast timidly at first but more confidently as she moans her approval.

"Bed" she manages to breath and he complies moving her awkwardly with an arm around her waist to the bed she sits and he stands fidgeting nervously she pulls him down on top of her ignoring his startled cry. She quickly makes work of his pants and short under breeches. She can see he is tense and she kisses him trying to ease his tension. He fidgets nervously with his hands not sure were he can place them she sits back.

"Do you wish to stop?"

"No," he sighs, "I'm just not, well it's not like I've done this before!"

She laughs, "It's alright, I have done this either, just relax will figure it out."

She kisses him, using her tongue this time, at first it is messy, uncoordinated but they quickly learn. The mating urge is taking over and she grasp his hardened length and quickly aligns herself while he watches with hooded eyes and as she lowers herself slowly onto him. He slams his head back into the pillow as he exhales loudly. She moans at the feeling of finally being full and timidly begins a rocking motion. Only a minute passes and she feels Hiccup bucking frantically, surely he can't be near release already they just started. But then she remembers he's not a dragon and he's a virgin, he doesn't have the stamina like she does. She watches as his face contorts as he climaxes.

"Astrid!"

Toothless freezes, feeling cold dread fall into her stomach; she quickly scrambles off him and heads for the door.

"Wait Toothless I didn't mean-"

The door slamming is his only answer.

He can feel Toothless anger as they fly into the sunset, he wonders if he, well now she , will try to dump him off in the water before they get to their destination. Toothless being as proud as she is, has been known to have a bit of a temper if you step on her pride. Hiccup had found that out the hard way long ago when he had made an off hand comment about what she was lacking compared to other dragons. A dragon's pride was not something to be taken lightly. Now, last night, he had not just stepped on her pride, he had spit on it. As the small-secluded cove came into the view the sun had set, the night sky turning darker by the seconds. It was hidden on the back half of the island. The cove is very similar to were the two first met, the only major differences being a cliff cave hidden behind a waterfall and the surrounding area being somewhat larger. To top it all off, if you walked a small ways beyond the trees there was the surf, perfect for fishing.

Hiccup is almost jolted from his seat as Toothless makes a hard landing. Her head turns toward him, her eyes filled with unabashed fury, the message is clear and he gulps before quickly dismounting and working on the harness. Toothless quickly faces her head forward, her eyes hard and cold as he goes about working trying to get the harness off. He tries to make eye contact with her, but she keeps her eyes and face forward. He sighs moving for the last piece, he's barely has the make-shift tail fin off before Toothless suddenly bolts. Hiccup makes a startled grunt and watches as she scales the rock face and makes her way quickly into the cave. He frowns, wondering if he should go after her and try to talk this out, but on second thought, he had better not go empty handed. With a sigh Hiccup sheds his shirt and tunic before heading for the surf, hoping to catch some fish to appease her mood.

Its late, and Hiccup wonders if the time has eased his dragon's mood, as he hauls the big brown basket that holds his haul. Luckily he had caught Toothless some of her favorite, Atlantic Cod. They were pretty big in size too, he was hoping that his plan to talk things over would not land him in deeper acid with Toothless, but it never hurt to have an offering. He reaches the cove quickly, and makes quick work of submerging the basket of fish in the ice cold water before selecting the biggest Atlantic Cod he's got and making his way towards the cave. It was a little bit of a challenge scaling the rock face one handily since Hiccup isn't the out doors type but he manages, grunting as he hauls himself over the ledge. Hiccup shivers as the cold air hits him; winter was coming that was for certain and he feels a little bit better when he sees a very small fire in the very back of the cave. Although he does wonder why Toothless had made it so small and towards the back of the cave instead of closer to the front of the cave where the gigantic fur bed that they share is. It would be different now though, since she turned human during the night, this would be the first time they would both sleep here together while she was human. Hiccup shudders feeling an odd sense of dread in his stomach as he calls for her.

"Toothless?"

He squints trying to make out any form, he walks over to the bed standing in the middle of it and looks towards the back of the cave. He feels breath ghosting over his shoulder and makes a startled noise as he wheels around. Her eyes are still cold and he can feel her body heat from how close she is to him. He briefly notices her nudity before keeping his eyes locked on her face. He does not know why, but Hiccup is really starting to feel a sense of fear as he stares at her. He timidly holds out the large fish to her while he starts his apology.

"Toothless about last night-"

She doesn't even glance at the fish as she slaps it out of his hands and into the cave wall. Her eyes glowing with that unbridled fury from earlier, Hiccup stares as the fish flops down to the cave floor and he quickly looks back to her when she growls.

"Wha-"

He suddenly finds himself on the bed, he quickly tries to sit up but Toothless quickly descends with him and pushes him onto his back. Hiccup feels his brain running in circles and it takes him a minute to realize that Toothless is practically ripping his pants off. He hisses as her nails nick him and he tries to stop her hands from removing the last article of clothing he has.

"Toothless stop, what are you-"

"Don't touch me!" She growls out as she pins his hands above his head, keeping his hands bound in one hand she quickly makes short work of his short under breeches. He closes his eyes and turns away feeling embarrassed about his state of undress. He tries not to whimper in his fear, he has never seen Toothless like this and he is a little scared where this is going.

"Look at me!"

Hiccup complies reluctantly and inhales sharply as he stares into her glowing green eyes.

"Toothless please, I didn't mean it, I was thinking about you but I got a little sidetracked and it just kinda happened. Please-"

"It seems you've forgotten who you are," She growls out as she roughly grabs his flaccid member and starts jerking it. "And just who you belong to!"

And although he feels a little scared for his life, Hiccup can't help but moan as she continues to pump him, steadily working his shaft into an erection. He can feel her wetness from where she is straddling his thighs.

"When I made love to you last night, there should have been no room in your brain for that girl!"

He let's out a strangled sound a she impales herself on him not even bothering to go slow. She quickly starts to rock on him in a fast uncoordinated pace. He watches her breasts bounce and tries to shake loose her hold. She removes her hand but as he tries to sit up she quickly digs her nails into his chest and pushes him down.

""You feel this? This is my cunt squeezing you, not hers!"

She hisses down at him, Hiccup feels his eyes widen at her language, he had forgotten about her new extended vocabulary.

"That stupid girl doesn't even have a clue about the bond we share, she will never know not even with her own dragon!"

She lets out a long hiss and he feels her muscles clamp hard around him, she does not break her fevered pace and she quickly looks back down to him. Her fingers flex on his chest.

"You feel it don't you? When we fly, how we become one, your idiot village doesn't have a fucking clue what that is. Only us Hiccup, only us."

He let's out a strangled moan, her words were true, he always felt that with Toothless. Like there were no boundaries, as if he was finally with the one who understood him the best. He never got that feeling with another human, but now that his dragon could turn human...that meant…he could finally…

Hiccup bucks up hard into her, knowing the feeling of release and although it hasn't been long, he knows his time is almost up. He's just barely discovered sex, his stamina was not up to par yet and he felt a small bit of shame flood him knowing he could not give the one that mattered most to him the sweet feeling of release. Its so hot, he writhes on the fur pelts trying to get some air on his skin.

"Who's are you?"

"Yours," He somehow manages to choke out," God, I'm yours!"

"That's right," she mummers , "Because I don't fucking share!"

Hiccup gives out a short strangled gasp, his hips bucking frantically as he releases.

She yanks him up putting an arm behind his back as she leans down and bites his neck her other hand scoring gashes down his chest as he climaxes. He gives out a startled cry, it hurt, but he knew what she was doing. He wasn't stupid, this was all about dominance, all about control , about marking what was rightfully hers and to remind him of who he belonged to so he would not make the same mistake as he had last night. There was no room for error now. She quickly dismounts him, standing and turning to leave, he's confused but to lost in the haze of the afterglow to form a sentence so he settles on her name.

"Toothless?"

She stops and turns to him giving him a once over before quietly muttering, "Remember who you belong to. You are mine."

She quickly makes her way out of the cave and into the night.

When Hiccup wakes in the morning, there is no sign of Toothless. His eyes widen as he remembers her leaving last night, he quickly makes his way out of the cave, and she is not out in cove either. He looks for his basket and notices it's untouched, that was odd. Didn't she know he brought it for her? Maybe she was at the beach? He quickly put on his discarded shirt heading towards the only other place he could think to look.

Hiccup sighed ,with no luck finding Toothless at the beach he had finally decided to head home. He quickly made his way towards his house hoping to find a slumbering dragon only to be met with a curious look from his father.

"Were have you been?"

"I was with Toothless, but she ran off have you seen her?"

His father gave him an odd look, "She, I thought that dragon was a he?"

Hiccup made a strangled noise, "Right my bad, well anyway have you seen him?"

"No haven't seen him at all today, have you looked in the dragon keep?"

"No, I'll check there, thanks for the help dad oh and here, caught some fish."

Handing the basket over, Hiccup quickly made his way out of the house. Heading for the small shack were he kept his riding equipment. He made quick work of putting up his harness before checking out the village for his dragon. He looked everywhere, but to no avail. With a dead weight centered in his chest he finally just made his way to the blacksmith shack.

"Hey Hiccup!"

Hiccup sighed in irritation, he really just wanted to be alone, or with his dragon, but since she was M.I.A. there really wasn't a choice. Putting on a fake smile he turned to the group of teen's making there way towards him at a jog.

Astrid greeted him, "Hey, were going on a flight to the dragon's old nest, you wanna come?"

Hiccup shook his head, "Naw if it's all the same to you I got work to do here."

Snout lout pointed a big sausage finger at his neck, his eyes wide, "Dude what happened to you?"

Gingerly Hiccup brought a hand up to where the bigger boy was pointing and felt his eyes widen at feeling the bite mark Toothless had given him. Scrambling for an excuse he gave a small laugh as he waved his hands.

"Aw what this? It's nothing, just a bite from an aggressive Terror!"

Astrid squinted, talking a step towards him, "That looks too big to be from a Terror."

"Might want to get it looked at." Fishleggs murmures from the side.

Taking a step back, Hiccup waved them off,

"Look I'm fine I got to go, tones of work to do! You guys go on without me!"

"But Hiccup it could get-"

"I got go! See ya!"

Without a backwards glance, Hiccup bolted to the Blacksmith shack.

Throughout the day, he kept touching the bite mark. Why had she left? Did she regret sleeping with him? He hoped not, he felt heat flush in his face as he remembered how aggressive she had been, and he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. He had never seen Toothless so aggressive not even when he was male. He hissed as he ran his finger lightly over the scratches on his chest. Maybe he liked being dominated because he himself was so submissive? Groaning he finished the ax he was working on and began closing the shop for the day. He wanted to please her, wanted to see her writhe in ecstasy, to see such a strong woman coming undone underneath him, from his attention. Oh, God and he needs to stop or else he's going to be walking out of here with an awkward tent in his pants. He would please her, he would and he would find her. With his resolve firmly in place, Hiccup makes his way out of the shack and heads toward the southern part of the woods.

He is disappointed when he doesn't find her back at the cove, but he has a feeling she will back before nightfall. Starting a fire with some firewood, he starts cooking a couple of fish he brought hoping to pass the time quicker. After cooking the fish he finds they don't taste good at all, putting the fish down Hiccup went to the front of the cave. Walking out past the waterfall he squinted at the sky, it would be night soon. Seeing the water down below he quickly started to shed his clothes, a bath never hurt. He quickly made his way down the cliff face making his way towards the water. He sighed sinking in the water, it was a little on the cold side but living in Berk you kinda got used to it. He leaned against a nearby rock, and started scrubbing being careful to avoid the scratches on is chest. As he looked at them he couldn't help but remember look on her face a she rode him. He sighed again, his hands reaching under the water. He carefully gripped himself giving out a hiss as his mind brought forth a scenario with Toothless. She had him pinned against the wall, her hand around his cock steadily pumping it. Her eyes were playful, a smug smile on her face as her green eyes glinted.

"You like this don't you?"

He moans, bucking helplessly into her hand," Yes"

His attention of course is adverted to her breast which bounce every time she jerks her hand. He reaches forward and grasps them in his palms, moving close to her as his thumbs ghost over her nipples. Hiccup hears her sigh against his neck, she grips him harder, he cries out and accidentally grips her breasts hard in his hands. She hisses in his ear.

"That's it, I'm not going to break Hiccup, don't be afraid to take what's yours."

He moans helplessly bucking a little harder into her hand, he feels her nip him on the neck before she moves her mouth over to his. Her kiss is hard, forceful and he loves it. She detangles their mouths and he gives a whimper in protest. Looking into her vivid green eyes he watches as she smiles coyly bending her head close to his ear again as she hisses softly.

"What do you want me to do Hiccup? Tell me."

He looks at her, jerking a bit as she quickens her pace.

"Do you want me to mount you, wrap you in my heat and fuck your brains out?"

He cries out, her words affecting him greatly and he is dimly aware of her taking his hand and moving it between her legs.

"Feel that? Is this what you want? Tell me!"

He whines low in his throat as he strokes her, a feeble attempt at turning the tables but she takes her other hand and twines it in his hair before jerking his head back and biting at his throat.

"Tell me Hiccup, Tell me!"

"I want you to fuck me like last night! God, Toothless, please!"

She removes her hand from his hair, her hand slithering back down to cup his sack, while her other hand slows.

"Tell me who do you belong to?"

"Toothless!"

"Tell me!" She growls at him gripping him hard, he yelps.

"Y-You"

She smirks at him, "That's right, and I belong to you."

Her hand quickly pick up speed, and his eyes are rolling into his head as he bucks feverishly against her.

"T-Toothless!"

She was panting too, her eyes glowing as she watched him come undone.

"Let go little one."

She squeezes his sack gently, her other hand moving to rub his tip gently and shudders as he thrust desperately into her. He collapses against the ground and he watches as she brings her cum coated hand up to her mouth.

"I love you."

The words are whispered but they needed to be said, she pauses in her feasting her eyes slightly widened.

"You what?"

He swallows, his mouth feeling oddly dry, as he whispers it again.

"I love you Toothless."

And suddenly he is snapped out of his day dream as he hears stones stumbling down the cliff face. He looks up just in time to see a tail disappear into the cave.

"Toothless?"

No answer

He quickly scrubs what little remains of his dream off him before quickly heading towards the waterfall. The sky was just beginning to turn dark. She would be turning soon, and he could finally say what he needed to say. Hiccup quickly scrambles over the ledge, and peers in the cave.

"Toothless?"

He walks deeper the fires still going the fish are untouched, and then he feels her arms wrap around him, how does she keep sneaking up on him? He tries to look back but she keeps her head buried between his shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry."

The words are soft and quiet, and he answers just as quietly, "What are you sorry for?"

"For forcing you like that, I forgot myself, please Hiccup-"

He broke her hold, before turning in her arms and kissing her. She moaned responding fiercely her tongue snaking out and dominating his. They broke for air her eyes were glowing again.

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

He smiled, "What's there to forgive? You may have forced me in the beginning but-"

He felt a blush creep us his face and he cast his glance to the side.

"You liked it…didn't you?"

Hiccup feels his blush intensify, and he looks back only to see her smiling with that coy smile. She catches his face between her hands and touches their foreheads.

"You did, didn't you?"

He closes his eyes feeling as if his face was on fire, "I would be lying if I said I didn't."

He hears and feels as she exhales loudly, "God Hiccup what you do to me!"

She moves to kiss him again, with the same aggression as before and he feels her push trying to back him up onto the pile of furs that served as their bed. He allows her to push him down but when she tries to push him down onto his back he stops her, she gives him a questioning glance.

"Not this time Toothless, this time I want to please you."

She chuckles as she runs her hands lightly down his chest, careful to avoid the marks she had given him.

"Oh but little one you do please me."

"Please Toothless, I want to try something."

He whined, turning his pleading eyes to hers. She sighed, kissing him lightly before leaning back allowing him to take the lead. He quickly switched their positions making her lay on her back while he feverishly kissed her. She moaned as their kiss became a little less coordinated and little more open mouth and sloppy. Her forked tongue lolling out her mouth as she kept it open while he collected air, before connecting with him again. His hands stroked her sides before quickly moving to her breast. At first he lightly touched rolling them gently but he quickly changed the pressure squeezing them and looking up to see her reaction. Toothless hissed arching her back while she ran one hand into his hair pulling on it the other hand rested behind her for support. She alternated between pulling and rubbing his scalp but not to be out done he intensified the pressure on one breast before swiftly latching his mouth on the other.

"Yes, just like that!"

She hissed as he bit her breast roughly, thinking he had gone to far he began to suck more gently, but she quickly urged him back to his rough treatment by pushing his head. He alternated quickly latching onto the other breast while his hand worked the other. He did not hold back this time as he bit her nipple roughly before biting her whole breast. She cried out, bucking slightly into his hips.

"Oh Hiccup."

Her sigh was like music, she shifted slightly aligning her center with the bulge in his pants before grinding hard against it. They moaned in unison but he quickly stopped her by placing his hands on her hips.

"If you keep that up I won't be able to continue."

Toothless growled quickly undoing his pants, "I need you."

Kicking his pants to the side, he quickly scooted back when she made a grab for him.

"Not yet."

She growled low in her throat, "Why the hell not?"

He felt himself blush as he looked away ashamed, "I don't have enough stamina."

She made a grab for him again and he gasped as she jerked him roughly, "That's why you practice!"

He swatted her hand away, surging up to kiss her, she let go only to grab onto his face her lower body bucking upward. He pulled back smiling lightly at her irritation, "Just trust me."

He kissed her again and this time she was still, his hands made their way down to her center and when he arrived there she quickly parted her legs, desperate for something to fill her, to slate her need. Hiccup put his plan into action quickly going from gently to forceful as he attacked her breast again with his mouth while his fingers roughly plunged into her warmth. She moaned loudly tossing her head back and arching her back while her hips desperately bucked into his hand. While chewing on her breast he ghosted his thumb across the top of her opening feeling a bump he quickly started pushing it as curled his fingers inside her.

"Hiccup!"

She was screaming, moaning, writhing and Hiccup picked up his head to watch her as he continued his ministrations. His cock twitched painfully, he panted as he continued to watch her.

"Do you want me?"

Was that his voice? It didn't sound like it but Toothless made a strangled noise her eyes fluttering open as she looked at him.

"Y-y-yes."

She panted and he could feel her muscles clenching, it was time. He quickly removed his fingers pausing only to lick the juice off. She cried out her hips still bucking. He moved quickly aligning himself before quickly surging upward.

"God, Hiccup yes!"

One hand roughly grabbed her breast while the other slapped to the ground to support his weight, as he fucked her.

"What am I?" He growled down at her. He didn't know he could sound like that.

"My master, my rider!"

Her statement was slightly garbled due to his thrust, but he heard it. Hiccup groaned as his balls tightened, he lowered himself closer to her, his head bent as he panted with the effort to keep such a hard fast pace. And to his delight he felt her inner muscle's clamp him and he groaned as he let go. He rolled to the side as he collapsed his body feeling like jelly. For a few moments, all that could be heard was harsh panting breaths as the pair tried to recollect themselves from the afterglow. He turned toward her then his arms reaching out to stoke her face.

"Do you love me?"

His voice is quiet, submissive, and afraid of rejection. She laughs lightly her vivid green eyes opening to look at him.

"I thought it would be obvious by now?"

"Toothless-"

"Yes little one, I love you, very, very much."

Hiccup smiled curling into her, "I love you too."


End file.
